Porque Tsukune no debería comer galletas
by Spidey Works
Summary: Esta es una colección de historias cortas basadas en el universo de R Vampire, autoría de lord of the land of fire. ¿Quieren reír un buen rato con Tsukune, Moka y las demás chicas de la Academia Youkai? ¡Quedan invitados, que disfruten su lectura!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Rosario+Vampire Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **lord of the land of fire**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Esta primera historia de hecho no es de mi autoría. El argumento pertenece a "MystressWinowill", quien la envió a mi persona vía PM. Me gustó mucho y le dije que debería publicarla. Ella me dijo que yo debía hacerlo y que le diera el crédito. Así que… otorgado el crédito, y tú sabes que **eres** mi amante. Aquellos de ustedes que sean mis seguidores sabrán que tengo una historia llamada "Porque Kakashi nunca debería leer en voz alta", donde coloco pequeñas escenas cómicas o _one-shots_ que me vienen a la mente. Esto será algo similar pero con el universo de Rosario+Vampire. Las historias que se agreguen en adelante serán de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Porque Tsukune no debería comer galletas**

"Tsu-ku-ne…" Mizore llamaba su nombre en un melodioso tono de voz, al tiempo que con sensuales pasos se acercaba a él, en una provocativa y lenta cadencia.

 _Jadeo. Jadeo_. "Mizore-chan… n-no otra vez… por amor a Kami, ¡ya lo hemos hecho 7 veces!"

"Pues si tú no quieres… preguntémosle a tu cuerpo si quiere."

 _Agarre, agarre, lamida, lamida, pasar saliva, vuelta de lengua, vuelta de lengua, lamida…_

"¡Gah!… ¡Miz-zore-chan!, ¡E-Eso no…eso no es…!"

"¿Justo? Nada en la vida lo es, Tsukune-kun… ahora, respira profundo y relájate. Te prometo que no te dolerá."

* * *

La siguiente mañana.

"¡Tsukune!"

La puerta de abrió para dar paso a Kurumu, que venía con un plato lleno de galletas. "Pensé que podríamos compartir esto mientras vemos juntos los fuegos ar… ¡Ack!"

Mizore tenía a Tsukune amarrado, en vaquerita a la inversa y lo montaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. Su pálida piel color marfil denotaba un leve rubor, y su cabello se adhería a su sudoroso y fino cuerpo. Dio un vistazo a Kurumu y con una mirada que irradiaba placer absoluto dijo: "Ahí…sobre… la mesa… gracias."

* * *

Todas vieron a Kurumu regresar con grandes pasos al salón del club, en su rostro había una expresión de absoluta determinación.

"¿Kurumu-chan?" preguntó Moka con curiosidad.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la chica tomó la montura de piel que estaba recostada en una de las paredes y volvió por el mismo camino por el que llegó.

* * *

El cuerpo de Tsukune se retorcía entre dolor y achaques mientras que Mizore yacía apaciblemente dormida a su lado, con el cuerpo doblado en los ángulos más raros.

"Agua…" –jadeaba Tsukune– "Debo… beber…agua…"

Kurumu ni siquiera tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, simplemente entró y cerró con fuerza.

"Kurumu-chan… por favor… ayúdame…"

"¡Tú eres mi chico destinado Tsukune!" dijo ella con un toco acusatorio. "¡No dejaré que una chica cualquiera te muestre lo que puede hacer sin que conozcas el verdadero poder detrás del más grande talento de una súcubo!"

Arrastrándolo de una pierna, llevó al chico a otra habitación.

"¡Kurumu-chan, por favor!… ¡no!"

* * *

Moka entró a una habitación y se encontró con la imagen de una Mizore desnuda y felizmente dormida, mientras que en la habitación contigua Kurumu recibía las embestidas de Tsukune por detrás, al tiempo que él estrujaba sus cabellos en uno de sus puños, y el aire se llenaba con el húmedo ruido que producía el encuentro de ambos cuerpos.

"¡Tsukune!" lloró una horrorizada Moka.

"¡Son las galletas!, ¡me hizo comer las galletas!, ¡están malditas!" chilló él en su defensa, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en evidente dolor con los estrujantes y poderosos movimientos.

Los hermosos sonidos que emitía Kurumu iban llenos de genuino éxtasis, e inundaban aquél cuarto con la melodía del sexo.

Moka corrió del cuarto entre gritos.

* * *

Llorando en el hombro de Yukari, la chica dijo: "¿Qué debería de hacer?"

"¡Ya se!, ¡Desu!"

La niña desprendió el rosario de Moka, y la imponente presencia de la Moka de cabellos de plata se materializó, poniéndose en pie y quitando de su rostro las patéticas lágrimas con una expresión de enojo. "Mi otra yo es tan débil. Gracias, pequeña brujita. _Yo_ me encargaré de esto."

La vampiresa desapareció en un parpadeo, dejando atrás a una Yukari muy risueña.

* * *

"Casi… llego… sólo… un poco…" Tsukune cayó al suelo en un golpe de deshidratación.

Justo frente a él se encontraban las largas y torneadas piernas de Moka, en su verdadera forma.

"Tu vienes conmigo, Tsukune."

* * *

Una semana después, Moka y Tsukune reaparecieron, pero por alguna razón, Tsukune llevaba pegadas a sus brazos varias unidades de suero intravenoso, y estaba amarrado a una cama de hospital.

"Gracias, Tsukune. Ahora sabes quién de nosotras es la mejor amante de todas, ¿cierto?"

 _Quejido._

Era el único sonido que podía hacer.

"Descansa mañana. Me aseguraré de que las chicas y yo nos hagamos las pruebas necesarias cuando estés debidamente preparado. Hasta entonces..." -le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Aprende tu lugar, Tsukune."

Ella desapareció entre una nube de murciélagos.

Justo cuando pensó que finalmente tendría algo de descanso, dedos muy pequeños subieron por su pierna hasta recorrer su cuerpo.

 _Quejido._

"¡Desu!"

"Y-Yukari…" Eso fue lo último que escucho antes de darse cuenta que estaba demasiado débil como para siquiera poder resistirse o evitar que usara su magia… su cuerpo se encontraba tan dolorosamente sensible, tan lastimosamente erecto después de que ella moviera su varita y lo hechizara.

"Ahora… ¡a convertirme en mujer!"

* * *

"Así que… en realidad no tienes ninguna clase de control sobre esto, ¿eh?" fue lo dicho por el oficial de policía que arrojó a Tsukune en su celda. "¡Aquí no tratamos gentilmente a los pedófilos!"

A pesar de todo, Tsukune meditaba para sí con cierto alivio. "Por lo menos, aquí no me atacarán sexualmente."

"Hey, chico… vaya que tienes un carnoso par de labios." Una voz grave y profunda sonó detrás de él.

"Sí sí, jefe… le apuesto que acabamos de conseguirnos un buen pedazo de carne virgen." Éste último estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Tsukune pudiera oler el aroma a Tabaco mascado impregnado en él.

"Ah, demonios."

* * *

 **Nota del Traductor** : ¡Hola chicos, Spidey de nuevo reportándose! Y ahora para compartirles una colección de cortas y cómicas historias inspiradas en el universo de Rosario+Vampire. Para quienes hayan leído el manga les será más sencillo captar el chiste, pero si sólo viste el anime también vale. Aprovecho este espacio par agradecer a quien también siguen mi trabajo en _¡Nunca dejes de creer!_ , especialmente a Yagami fangirl, quien nunca llega tarde a la cita, y me pone muy contento saber que la historia le regala un par de risas a su día. ¡Esa es la intención!

Como siempre, quienes deseen regalarme un comentario, opinión (¿mentada?) o saludo, son bienvenidos/as. ¡ _Spidey off_!


	2. Definitivo

**Porque Tsukune no debería comer galletas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Rosario+Vampire Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **lord of the land of fire**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:** Esto fue fruto de la inspiración surgida tras una serie de mensajes entre "MystressWinowill" y yo ¿qué puedo decir? Es una mala influencia.

* * *

Cerca del final de su segundo período de vacaciones en verano, Kurumu decidió ir a casa por una semana y visitar a su madre. Justo acababa de pasar una muy loca experiencia en un pequeño hotel a la orilla de la playa, junto a Tsukune y sus amigos del club de periodismo. Como ya era costumbre, terminarían tendiendo que pelear por salvar sus vidas cuando todo lo que querían era relajarse tener algo de diversión.

También como de costumbre, el viaje había terminado con los chicos malos siendo totalmente molidos, y Moka y Tsukune estrechando su vínculo mucho más que antes. No parecía importar que hiciera, seguía perdiendo ante ésa vampiresa que además era su mejor amiga/rival/peor enemiga.

Su madre escuchó pacientemente su historia, y después procedió maternalmente a darle algunos consejos.

"Kurumu, cariño," –dijo Ageha mansamente. "Necesitas cambiar tu estrategia, hay más de una manera de conquistar el corazón de tu chico destinado. En lugar de concentrarte en su soldadito de plomo, trata de ganar apuntando a seducir su mente."

"¿Su mente?", dijo Kurumu, parpadeando.

Ageha asintió. "El arte de la seducción puede ser mucho más sutil que el limitarse a frotar su rostro contra tus pechos. Por divertido que esto resulte. Trata de invitarlo a un picnic, pídele que cargue tus libros mientras tú lo tomas del brazo, o averigua si le gustaría ir a recoger flores contigo. Puedes hacer que piense en ti en una forma mucho más romántica y completamente distinta. Después de todo, la mente es el órgano sexual definitivo."

Las cejas de Kurumu se alzaron en sorpresa al escuchar eso. "¿Lo es?"

Ageha asintió con firmeza. "Ciertamente, lo es."

Empuñando una de sus manos, Kurumu dio un golpecito en su otra palma y tomó una decisión. "Muy bien, ¡cuando regrese intentaré seducir la mente de Tsukune!, ¡ _Yahoo_!"

* * *

Tsukune y Moka caminaban lado a lado rumbo a su salón de clases cuando…

"¡TSUKUNE!"

Tsukune se giró justo a tiempo para encontrarse con que el color amarillo bloqueaba por completo su campo de visión. Aunque a diferencia de todas las otras veces en que Kurumu lo había saludado, en esta ocasión no lo sumergió inmediatamente entre su busto. Más bien lo tomó por los hombros y lo empujó levemente hacia abajo, mientras que en un movimiento vigoroso comenzaba a frotar su frondosa delantera por encima de su cabeza.

"¡Kurumu!, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" demandó una muy molesta Moka.

La joven súcubo le dio un vistazo a la chica y le guiñó un ojo. "¿No te has enterado?, ¡la mente es el órgano sexual definitivo!"

* * *

 **Nota de Traductor:** Hola people! Spidey de nuevo, reportándome con otra de estas historias breves. No cabe duda que el autor tiene un toque interesante para burlarse de los personajes de la serie. Como siempre, agradezco a quienes leen este trabajo de traducción y a quienes comentan y opinan. No olviden que también están invitados a mi otro proyecto " _Nunca dejes de creer_ ", basado en un fic derivado del universo de K-ON!

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!


	3. Cuidado con lo que deseas

**Porque Tsukune no debería comer galletas**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Rosario+Vampire Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **lord of the land of fire**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Cuidado con lo que deseas.

En Japón es una tradición que la víspera de Año Nuevo la gente vaya a su templo local para hacer una ofrenda y escribir un deseo para el año venidero en una hoja de papel. Y aunque ella no creía mucho en esas cosas, Moka decidió salir esa mañana de año nuevo. Finalmente dejaría atrás el mundo humano y con ello por fin se alejaría de su horrenda escuela secundaria. Pronto volvería a estar dentro del reino de los monstruos y espíritus para enrolarse en la Academia Youkai. La sola oportunidad para alejarse de los humanos y volver a empezar de nuevo le parecía a Moka un deseo hecho realidad.

Sin embargo, y ya que éste sería el último Año Nuevo que pasaría en el mundo humano en un largo tiempo, la chica había decidido vestirse para la ocasión y unirse a la multitud que con paso lento pero constante se dirigía al templo. Resultaba mejor a quedarse sentada y sola en su departamento. Así que fue al templo y –aunque no completamente convencida– hizo una ofrenda. Después se dirigió al lugar con las tablas de madera donde la gente escribía sus deseos para después colgarlos en el templo. Era una vieja tradición y tenía que admitir que resultaba un tanto entretenido.

Pluma en mano, clavó su mirada en el pedazo de papel en blanco y pensó en qué era lo que podría desear. Finalmente llegando a una decisión, escribió:

Un amigo.

Estaba por doblar el papel a la mitad cuando notó lo vacío que lucía con sólo esas dos palabras. Volviendo a tomar la pluma escribió nuevamente:

Alguien que pueda aceptarme por lo que soy.

Una vez más comenzó a doblarlo pero dudó. _Ah, qué demonios_ , pensó. Volvió a sacar nuevamente su pluma y añadió:

Y que tenga una sangre realmente deliciosa y me deje beberla siempre que quiera.

Satisfecha, la dobló con cuidado y la colgó en su lugar.

* * *

Yukari había estado en casa por el último par de semanas tras un descanso de su escuela especial. Al fin podía disfrutar de este pequeño respiro con sus adorados mami y papi. Pronto tendría que dejar nuevamente su hogar, esta vez para irse rumbo a la Academia Youkai, una preparatoria para monstruos. En su escuela anterior había sido constantemente acosada y aislada del resto de su clase, y sólo podía esperar que las cosas fueran a empeorar cuando acudiera a la preparatoria como una brujita de once años superdotada. Imaginando como deseaba que fuera esta nueva experiencia escolar escribió:

Quiero que una hermosa chica y un chico de buen corazón peleen por defenderme y se conviertan en mis mejores amigos. Después, que me inviten a su cama donde nos pondremos sudorosos y subirá la temperatura. La chica empezaría lamiendo mi–

"¡Yukari!" –su madre, que la miraba por encima del hombro, dijo con tono tajante. "¿Qué _rayos_ estas escribiendo?"

"¡Nada mami!" rápidamente, la niña rayó todo lo escrito después de 'mejores amigos' y colgó su deseo en el mostrador.

* * *

Kurumu estaba ataviada con una Yukata, junto con su madre. Como siempre sucedía cada que salían a la calle, su presencia atraía a toda una horda de jóvenes admiradores. La mayoría centraban su atención en su madre pero Kurumu también tenía su propio grupo de fanáticos. Más de una docena de chicos de preparatoria o universitarios trataron de hacerle plática o de conseguir su número de teléfono. Incluso hubo un par de hombres mayores que le hicieron ofertas de trabajo como niñera de casa. Y todo esto _sin hacer_ ella el más mínimo fuerzo. _Para una belleza como yo es simplemente demasiado fácil_ , pensó ella. _Los hombres son tan débiles_.

Cuando obtuvo su pedazo de papel, escribió:

Quiero conocer a mi chico destinado en la Academia Youkai, y que él pueda de hecho resistirse a mí. Quiero un verdadero reto.

* * *

Mizore escribió:

Quiero conocer a un chico del cual pueda enamorarme y presentarlo ante mi madre como mi noivo. También quiero llevarlo conmigo a mi villa para poder ofrecérmele entre las flores y mostrarle mis _boobies_.

* * *

Gin escribió:

Quiero que las dos chicas más atractivas entre las de nuevo ingreso se inscriban en el club de periodismo, y que se enamoren completa y locamente de su compañero de club.

* * *

Nekonome escribió:

Quiero comer mucho pescado. (Esto era lo que escribía cada Año Nuevo)

* * *

Tsukune había asistido a las festividades locales en compañía de sus papás y su prima Kyouko. Habiéndose separado, estaban escribiendo sus deseos. Kyouko había terminado y notó que Tsukune aún estaba escribiendo lo que al parecer se trataba de un deseo bastante detallado. Sintiendo curiosidad, robó el pedazo de papel de las manos del chico en cuanto vio que había terminado de escribirlo.

"¡Hey!" se quejó él.

"Sólo quiero ver lo que escribiste," le dijo ella a él.

La nota leía:

Quiero que una hermosa y gentil chica se enamore de mí. Quiero que una chica agresiva y peligrosa se enamore de mí. Quiero que una chica realmente sexy y con grandes pechos se enamore de mí y hunda mi rostro entre sus senos todo el tiempo. Quiero que una chica tímida y callada se enamore de mí y me siga por todos lados a donde quiera que vaya.

Con la frente arrugada, la chica le devolvió el papel a su primo. "¡Caramba, Tsuki!, ¿Pues cuántas chicas crees que te hacen falta?"

"Ah, vamos Kyouko, no es más que un tonto deseo, déjame divertirme un poco." Colgó su papel en el muro. "Vamos, déjame ver el tuyo."

"¡De ninguna manera!", la joven colgó el suyo rápidamente y tomando de la mano a Tsukune lo arrastró lejos de allí. "Ahora, vayamos a buscar a los tíos."

"¡No es justo!" gruñó Tsukune. "Tú viste el mío."

"No te preocupes por eso," contestó ella. "Era una estupidez."

En la nota de ella estaba escrito:

Quiero visitar a mi primo Tsuki en su nueva escuela y tener sexo con él sin que nadie jamás logre enterarse.


	4. Juguete

**Porque Tsukune no debería comer galletas**

 **Disclaimer:** No tengo propiedad alguna sobre la franquicia de Rosario+Vampire Los derechos son facultad de sus autores respectivos. El argumento de este fic pertenece al usuario **lord of the land of fire**. Sólo me he limitado a aportar el trabajo de traducción y adaptación en un esfuerzo para que los hispanoparlantes que tienen mayor dificultad con la lectura del inglés puedan conocerlo y apreciarlo. Todos mis respetos a las personas antes mencionadas.

 **Nota sobre formato:** Aunque esta historia sea escrita en español, algunas letras se mantendrán en inglés para efectos de consistencia. De igual manera, se sobreentiende que el idioma que los personajes hablan es el japonés. Los monólogos internos, flashbacks, conversaciones electrónicas y letras de canciones, así como algunas locuciones de origen extranjero se escribirán en _cursiva_. Las **negritas** son indicativas de énfasis o enojo, de acuerdo al caso.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Juguete.

"¿Qué relación tienen ustedes con Tsukune?" –preguntó Won Fan Fan. ¿Por qué tenían que entrometerse estas chicas con el hecho de que quisiera reclutar a Tsukune para la mafia de su clan?

Con voz clara y llena de orgullo, cada una de ellas contestó a su pregunta.

"¡Soy su amiga!" dijo Moka.

"¡Soy su amante!" declaró Kurumu.

"Esposa," contestó Mizore.

"Concubina", expresó Yukari.

"¡Su juguete!" gritó Ruby.

"¡Oigan!, ¿chicas, que creen que…? ¡Un segundo!, ¡¿Cómo que juguete?!" intervino Tsukune.

* * *

Como había sucedido ya muchas veces antes, Tsukune se había visto forzado a pelear por su vida sólo para ser rescatado al final por la Moka Interna.

Tras toda la conmoción sucedida, Tsukune se encontraba dirigiéndose de regreso a su habitación cuando se topó con Ruby a medio camino… y también iba sola.

"¡Ruby!" le llamó él, apresurándose en acudir a su lado.

Mirándolo, ella inmediatamente se detuvo al tiempo un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. "Hola Tsukune, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" _¿Quieres que te prepare un bento todos los días?_ El sólo pensamiento hizo que su rostro se tornara de un aún más intenso carmesí.

"Ah, de hecho Ruby-san, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace un rato. Es sobre lo que sucedió hace un momento."

"¿De qué se trata Tsukune?"

El chico lucía un tanto avergonzado. "Eeh, ¿recuerdas el momento que las chicas y tú se le encararon a Fan Fan?, ¿Acaso dijiste algo acerca de ser mi…? eh, ¿juguete?"

La joven asintió sin el menor asomo de pena. "Sí, eso hice."

"Ah, bueno ¿qué quisiste decir con eso?"

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de confusión. "¿ _Qué_ quise decir?" preguntó ella.

"Exacto," repitió Tsukune. "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?"

"Exactamente lo que mis palabras implican, Tsukune. Soy tu juguete, tu objeto de recreo personal." Juntando sus manos, y de forma cuidadosa, la chica dio un paso en dirección a él. "Con gusto dejaría que hicieras conmigo cualquieeeer cosa que desees. Desde luego que también sería totalmente discreta al respecto. Si tú quieres jugar con tu juguete es un asunto que no tiene por qué concernirle a nadie más que a ambos."

A él se le secó la garganta y de pronto sus rodillas parecieron ceder. "¿Cualquier… cosa?" Preguntó con voz vacilante.

"Lo que sea," respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Incluso, incluso…" demasiado avergonzado como para decirlo en voz alta, se inclinó para susurrar al oído de la hechicera. Y mientras lo hacía, la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se hizo más amplia.

"Oooooooh, eso suena divertido. Y casualmente tengo un traje de gatita color negro hecho en piel guardado en mi habitación."

"¿Lo tienes?" Dijo con él con débil voz.

Ella asintió. "¿Quieres venir y divertirte con tu juguete, Tsukune?"

"Ah… bueno, quizás por esta ocasión."

Tomándolo de la mano, ella no perdió tiempo y lo llevó a su habitación antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. Se preguntaba si mientras estuvieran jugando sería posible convencerlo para que la amarrara y le pusiera una mordaza.


End file.
